


Six Degrees of Separation

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Yugo doesn't manage to dimension hop as far as he thought... or does he?





	Six Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfqueen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/gifts).



> I really love these three so it was great to write them crossing over, no matter how briefly! I hope you enjoy :D

Yusei was confused by the presence of the other duelist. He had a D-Wheel too but it wasn’t one he recognised and the boy on it wasn’t someone he recognised either. He relented first though and cut his engine, pulling his helmet off. He couldn’t see that the other duelist recognised him, which seemed odd considering he’d not long been in a tournament and defeated Jack. Yusei had generally found he couldn’t get away from people. 

“I’m Yusei.” Thinking about it… where had the other rider even come from?

The other rider sighed irritably and cut his engine too, roughly pulling his helmet off. “Wrong again!” He tutted to himself. “How did I even end up in the same dimension I left?” He looked Yusei over, face turning to one of confusion. “Yusei? I never heard of you but you’re a duelist right? I’m Yugo!” 

Dimension? What had Yugo meant by that. And the same dimension? “Yes, I am. You’re from a different dimension?” Yusei wasn’t sure he had experience of that. Different times, yes but different dimensions that was something entirely new. 

“You have a D-Wheel too so we should be from the same dimension - the Synchro Dimension.” At Yusei’s continued look of confusion. Yugo gave an exasperated sigh. “You know! Synchro Summoning, Turbo Duels, don’t tell me you don’t even know who Jack Atlas is?!” 

Finally, some things Yusei recognised. “I know all those things. I just didn’t know there were other dimensions. Jack is a friend of mine.” Again. Maybe this Yugo was from a different time before he and Jack had become friends again. 

“Well, I suppose if you’re friends with the Duel King…” His eyes dropped to the D-Wheel Yusei was riding, back to Yusei, before resting on the D-Wheel. “Did you make that yourself?” Yugo seemed to have abandoned all earlier suspicion now that Yusei was a fried of Jack’s and was curiously inspecting Yusei’s D-Wheel. He walked around it, peering in and muttering things that made Yusei soon realise that Yugo knew what he was talking about. 

“You built yours too, didn’t you?” 

Yugo blinked up in surprise and then grinned, looking incredibly proud of himself. “Yeah! Me and Rin built it together so that we could enter the Friendship Cup and challenge Jack!” 

Yusei didn’t know anything about a Friendship Cup but he nodded along as if he did and listened as Yugo babbled away about his D-Wheel and ‘Rin’.

 

Motorbikes weren’t an uncommon occurrence in Den City and the white one didn’t look too weird but the red one… what was the function of the overhang on it exactly? It looked ridiculous.

“Yusakuuu, you’ve been staring at them for ages, why don’t you just go ask? I wanna know too!” Ai piped up from the duel disk on Yusaku’s wrist, popping up out of it. 

“Be quiet,” Yusaku muttered but he got to his feet none the less and approached the two. 

The younger boy came to a grinding halt in his talking when Yusaku approached, eyeing him warily. He muttered something to the older boy who shook his head. “Who are you?” The younger of the two demanded. “Are you a topsider?” 

The older one let out a little sigh and shook his head. Yusaku was left wondering what a ‘Topsider’ was and shook his head. “I’m Yusaku. One, I don’t know what a topsider is, two, you are the suspicious looking ones with your odd motorcycles and three, what are your names.” 

“I’m Yugo!” The younger one piped up before the other could even say anything. “and this guy is Yusei. What do you mean weird, how have you never seen a D-Wheel before?” 

“D-Wheel…” 

“That sounds stupid!” Ai announced loudly and Yusaku shifted his duel disk behind his back as Yugo looked round in confusion at the voice before settling on Yusaku. 

“They’re not stupid!” But he faltered as he seemed to realise that Yusaku really had no recognition of their D-Wheels. “Do you know Synchro Summoning?”

“Yes,” Yusaku answered, unsure of the significance of the question. 

“Right so you know about Turbo duels, yeah?” 

“Turbo… duels?” That wasn’t a type of duel Yusaku could say he’d heard of before. “No, there are Speed Duels played in LINK VRAINS.” 

Yugo’s eyes widened in disbelief before a look of excitement took over. “Can you show me one? How do you have a Speed Duel? What is LINK VRAINS?” 

“Ai will explain everything!” 

Yusaku sighed, both at Ai revealing himself loudly once more and his pun, and showed the two his duel disk. Ai had half popped out of the duel disk, waving happily up at the newcomers. _Show off…_

“LINK VRAINS means LINK Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System and is a space where virtual duels take place. Speed duels take place on D-Boards where you ride a data storm.” Ai leant forward, holding his hand up as if to tell a secret. Yugo leant in on instinct and Yusei was clearly listening even if he wasn’t getting quite so involved. “Everyone uses an avatar and currently there’s this really annoying guy called Playmaker, who’s causing a stir.”

Yusaku gave Ai a look, who replied with a very fake: “Waaah, scary~” 

“Hey, Ai, right? Can you show me one? A Speed Duel.” 

Ai seemed to consider it and disappeared back into the duel disk before reappearing and holding the edges of a screen as he showed one of the many clips online of Playmaker dueling. 

“Woah… That’s so cool!” 

“The Field appears to be different too.” Yusei murmured. 

Yugo sighed. “I guess our tech won’t work across dimensions.” He really wanted to try one of these Speed Duels but he had no way of entering a virtual network. Yugo didn’t have much time to be upset over it though, evidently Clear Wing Synchro Dragon had had enough. “Maybe next time!” Yugo pulled his helmet on and hopped back on his D-Wheel. “Yusei, hurry up.” 

Yusei didn’t think that whatever travel Yugo had used was going to work for him, given their earlier conversation but he didn’t have much choice.

“Hey, banana kid! Where are you going?” Ai called, almost sounding like he was pouting. 

_What a strange AI…_ Yusei thought to himself, giving Yusaku a slight nod. “Sorry for the inconvenience.” 

“Hurry up! Hey Yusaku, Ai, next time have one of those D-Boards ready for me, ok?” 

“Ok!” Ai chimed back and Yusaku shook his head a little. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t be coming back. 

The roar of two engines drew Yusaku’s attention and the two seemed to vanish part way down the road, two different coloured lights engulfing them. 

“Oi, Yusaku!” Kusanagi called and Yusaku made his way back over to the truck. “Anything interesting?” 

“No… Strange would be better.” Kusanagi gave him a confused look and Yusaku simply shrugged, it was just another day.


End file.
